Friends or enamies?
by Dusk12589
Summary: Okay, this is a random story. JacobxOC and EdwardxOC, but not in the begining. R&R NO FLAMERS!
1. Chapter 1

The waves crashed on the white sandy beach, Bella and Jacob were sitting on their old tree. "So," Bella began, "Is she nice?"

Jacob turned to face her. "Yes." He said with a smile on his face that went form his left ear to his right ear.

"Is she a werewolf like you?" Bella questioned.

"No, she's human. I know she's the one for me, my soul-mate." Jacob and this new girl have been together for about 2 weeks, Bella has seen vary little of Jacob and has yet to meet this girl, "How's that bloodsucker of yours?" Jacob asked. Today Jacob, Bella, Edward, and the other girl were going to spend the day together, Edward and Jacob no longer fought around Bella, because they had to be _good_ boys, but when she wasn't looking they made there threats. Jacob was able to make more threats then Edward, just because Edward would read Jacob's mind to make sure he wasn't thinking anything _bad_about Bella. Like Jacob would do that when he's got his girl.

"Jacob, I told you, you have to be nice around him."

"I know, but you never said anything about when he's not here." Jacob stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

"He's fine." Bella said harder then what she meant it to be.

Jacob snorted at that and looked at the ocean. It was quiet as the two waited for their soul-mates to come, Bella hated it when Jacob called Edward names, it's been a month today that Bella made them act like normal humans around each other, but they still act like enemies.

"...What's her name?" Bella finaly asked.

"Faith."

Bella looked up at Jacob and spotted the hearts in his eyes. "Faith, that's a nice name."

"Nice?! It's the name of a goddess!" Jacob shouted as he jumped off the tree.

"What goddess would that be?" Bella questioned, she did her homework and she doesn't know any goddess by the name of Faith.

"That one." Jacob pointed then took off running, Bella turned to face the way Jacob was running and saw a girl with short brown hair that was spiked in the back, a white tank top, and denim short shorts. Her skin was barely lighter then Jacob's.

"Faith, I missed you!" Jacob cried when he made it over to her and wrapped his arms around her small body, lefted her up off the ground, and started to swing her around.

"I missed you too, Jacob." Faith said in his arms, when Jacob put her down, she was dizzy and fell into Jacob's chest, the two laughed at that.

Bella feeling left out watched the two as Jacob ran a hand through her hair then lend down to kiss her. Bella bit her lip at the site of them. _Were is Edward?_She asked herself, she looked around hopping to find Edward walk out of the trees and embrace her with a kiss of _true_ love, but Edward was no where to be seen.

"This is Bella, that girl I told you about." Jacob said when they ended their kiss.

"Nice to meet you." Faith said as she held out a hand. Both Jacob and Faith waited for Bella to do something, but she was to busy looking at the woods. After a second or two Faith slowly dropped her hand and turned to look at Jacob. Jacob shrugged. "Bella?" Faith questioned. "Is she alright?" Faith questioned as she faced Jacob.

"I think she is." Jacob took a step towrds Bella and started to wave a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Bella?" Said Faith, "Jacob, does she do this a lot?"

Jacob shook his head side to side then looked down at Faith, "While she's busy in her own world, what do you say to us getting _lost_ in _our world_?"

Faith started to giggle as Jacob's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to his body. Jacob lowered his head so his lips were brushing her ear lob, he slowly moved them to her lips.

**xXxXxXx**

"Bella?" A familiar voice cried out, Bella started to search the trees frantically, but she stopped when she spotted Edward walking on the beach towards her, his bronze hair blowing in the wind, ocean spray dampening his white shirt.

"Edward!" Bella then took off running after him. When she made it to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, and smashed her lips on his.

Edward kissed her back but had to make it short, do to the company that was there with them. Jacob and Faith didn't even hear them or know that Edward showed up, but now Bella and Edward were waiting on them. Edward cleared his throat hopping it would do something to change the situation.

"Jacob!" Bella finally shouted. Jacob and Faith looked over at her with their lips still locked together, they both started to blush at the site of the two looking at them. They quickly separated.

"Sorry about that." Faith whispered.

"I don't blame you." Edward said coldly. Let the war Begin.

"What's that supose to mean?!" Jacob demanded.

"Hey, boys you promised me you'd be good." Bella said stepping in between the two of them.

"Tell _him_ that!" Jacob commanded, "I _was _being a _good_ boy-"

"Yeah, being good with Faith." Edward stated.

Faith started to blush as she looked away from Edward and buried her face into Jacob's chest.

Jacob started to growl deep in his throat, just the thought of his girl being hurt in any way made him really mad. "At lest I didn't have to get married just to get fresh with my girl."

"HEY! Will you boys shut up!?" Bella shouted, "We came here to have a good time. If you want to fight then go away. But me and Faith are going to go and do the things we had planed out for today. Come on Faith."

Faith broke away from Jacob and walked towards Bella, then the two started to walk away. "Are you sure this will work?" Faith whispered into Bella's ear.

"It always does." Bella stated. "3, 2, 1-"

"Hey, wait up!" Jacob shouted, Jacob was the first one to the girls and was shortly fallowed by Edward.

Jacob stood on the left side of Faith, Bella on the right side of Faith, and Edward stood on the right of Bella. The four traveled in silents until a sly smile crossed Jacob's face.

"You idiot! I herd that!" Edward shouted.

"I know, that's why I though of it."

"Why you-" Edward made a fist, everyone could hear his knuckles pop.

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's body and held him by her. "Edward don't. Jacob be good!"

"I'm not a dog Bella." Jacob complained.

"That's because you're my puppy." Faith said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob pulled the chair out for Faith at the same time Edward pulled Bella's chair out, the two glared at each other then pushed the chairs in and took their seats. They were at the restaurant that lied between the two bordered, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst. Edward and Jacob placed their arm on the back of Bella and Faith's chairs at the same time, it looked like a mirror with a different reflection.

Faith looked at Jacob then looked at Edward,_ What are they thinking?_ She asked herself.

Just then Edward moved his arm down to grab Bella's hand, but Jacob did the same only for Faith's hand.

"Stop that!" Edward shouted.

"Stop reading my mind then copping me!"

"How can I help you this morning?" A female voice asked.

Jacob, Faith, and Bella weren't expecting it, they jumped in their seats.

"Bella?" Edward asked calmly.

"..." Bella was stumped.

"Your food, Bella." Edward stated.

"Oh," Bella quickly picked up the menu and scanned through it, "I'll have a salad."

The waitress scribbled some things down on her note pad then turned to look at Faith.

"I'll have a salad too."

"I'll have a medium stake, with mashed potatoes on the side." Jacob said when the lady looked at him.

"How about you?" She asked with a winked when she turned to face Edward.

"Oh, I'm fine-"

"That's because you rather suck down on a de-"

Bella quickly covered Jacob's mouth and smiled back at the puzzled waitress.

The waitress then turned back to Edward.

"I'm fine." Edward said with a small grin on his face.

"Okay, your food will be ready in 20 minutes." The waitress quickly walked off with out looking back at the group, maybe she was regretting go over to the table in the first place?

"What the heck were you thinking, Jacob?! Edward doesn't eat, and people don't need to know what he does eat!" Bella barked. "If it was just you and me I'd kill you as a wolf and feed you to Edward!"

"Sorry but I don't eat junk food." Edward commented.

Jacob grabbed her wrist and tore it away from his face. "What was that!" Jacob growled through his teeth. _Just wait, you'll be dead before mid-night! _Jacob stated coldly.

"We'll see about that." Edward said with a evil grin on his face.

_What? You think you can bet me?_Jacob questioned, it was nice to have a two way conversation when only one part of it could be herd out loud.

"Jacob, there is a lot of things I can do that will kill you." Edward was toying with him.

"What are you boys talking about?" Bella questioned.

"Jacob?" Faith then turned to look at Jacob with the puppy eyes that made him aloe the idea of Edward and Bella seeing her and spending the day with her.

"It wont work this time Faith." Jacob stated as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Please." She begged as she place a hand on his arms and pulled her face up by his, she kissed his cheek softly, "Please will you tell me?"

"No...well," Jacob looked down at her and studied her face, her eyes were soft. "..."

"Please?" _I bet he'll tell me if I give him a kiss on the lips, and make it one that he wont forget any time soon._ Faith thought, it had to work, just because it was Jacob she was thinking about.

Edward busted up laughing at her thought, "Right, that'll work."

"What's so funny?" Bella and Jacob questioned at the same time. Jacob looked down at Faith's face and noticed that she was blushing and trying to hide her face in his shirt.

"Edward, I'm going to kill you! You stay out of _my_girls head!" Jacob shouted as he shoved his chair back, making it smash agents the wall.

Every one in the room looked at him.

Jacob reached across the table and grabbed Edward's shirt caller and pulled him up.

"Jacob put him down!" Bella commanded.

"Kill him Jake!" Faith encouraged.

Bella, Jacob, and Edward turned to face her. Only Jacob was smiling.

"I mean, Jacob. That's not nice, put him down." But the tone in her voice was begging that Jacob didn't listen to her.

"Your food is ready." All four turned to face the waitress, who was holding 3 plates on her arms. Her voice was shaky as she tried to talk to them. "For you," She said placing Bella's food down in front of Bella. "Here's yours," She said to Faith, "Finally here's yours." She said placing the plate under Jacob on the table. Before they could say or do anything, the waitress was gone.

"Will you two sit down _now_!" Bella commanded.

Both Edward pulled himself free of Jacob's grasp and sat down. Jacob had to retrieve his chair before he could take his seat.

They eat in silents, Edward watched as Jacob wolfed down his meat, a small pool of blood mixed with the BBQ souse rested under Jacob's stake. Edward was glade he ate last night.

**xXxXxXx**

"Come on you two!" Bella shouted back Jacob and Edward.

They boys were having another silent war. _I'm going to buy a brand spanking new car, the latest model for my beautiful goddess._Bragged Jacob.

"You don't even have the money to do that. And I don't think Faith would like a car."

_Why do you say that?_

"Because she can't stop thinking about you." Edward went quiet for a second before laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Jacob shouted as he grabbed Edward's shirt caller again and pulled him off his feet.

"Faith has a vivaed imagination like you." Edward stated.

Jacob started to blush as he dropped Edward, hopping he would land flat on his face, but Edward landed on his feet. "Shut up! At lest I _know_ what my girls thinking of. Unlike _some_people." Jacob complained.

Edward fell silent as he glared up at Jacob. "You wouldn't have known if I didn't say anything."

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Bella, what do you say we make a bet." Faith questioned.

"A bet?"

"Yeah. You know, like I bet 25 dollars that Jacob is going to win what ever fight their doing."

"Oh, I bet 35 dollars that Edward is going to win."

Both girls grinned at each other then shook on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay In this chapter you may or maynot hate me but I don't care, and that's the truth. Okay back to the story._**

The four were sitting on the beach again, because Bella and Faith wanted to go swimming. The girls were playing in the waves as the boys waited on the beach.

"Okay, I'm going swimming." Jacob stated as he stood up.

"You're just going to smell like a wet dog. It's hard to believe that the girls and other humans can't smell you." Edward said as he wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"And that's why I'm going swimming, to touchier you." Jacob said as he removed his shirt, threw it back at Edward, then took off running for the water. He jumped in with a big splash that covered the girls in saltwater.

"Jacob." Faith shouted.

"Come on Edward." Bella begged.

Edward sighed then removed his shirt and placed it in the sand. He took off running and jumped in, he swam under the waves and watched as the others floated above him, it would have been a better seen if Jacob and Faith weren't there. He then slowly swam up.

**xXxXxXx**

"Bella you really should get a different guy, cause Edward isn't the best of men." Jacob stated as he floated around on his back, his arms were under his head and his eyes were closed.

"And _you're_ the best that man-kind can offer?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but you missed your shot with me. And Edward's not human."

"You're not human ether. Even if I did take a shot with you, you would have imprinted anyways." Bella stated.

"So, I'm closer to being human unlike him, and it's not my fualt that I imprent."

Faith then swam over to Jacob and splashed his face with water, at the same moment Jacob was reacting to the water, Edward pulled Jacob's pants off.

"**HEY!**" Jacob covered himself. No, Jacob wasn't wearing anything under his pants, just in case if he had to phase. "**GIVE THOSE BACK!!**"

Edward then broke the surface on the other side of Bella and Faith. "Do you mean these?" Edward asked holding Jacob's short up.

"**YES!**"

When it dawned on Bella and Faith what Edward was holding up they looked at each other then took off for the beach.

"Give them back before a fish gets hungry!"

"You think a fish would bit _that thing_?"

"Shut up and give them back!"

"Edward give it back! That's sick!" Bella commanded from the beach.

"I think Edward is gay, that's why he took Jacob's pants and is _still_ in the water with him." Faith though out loud.

Everyone looked at her with blank looks.

"Faith? Why would you say _that_?" Jacob quistioned.

"Just telling the truth as I see it." Faith said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I would swim out of her but I can't - wait yes I can." Jacob started to swim to the beach.

"**NO! STOP JACOB**" Everyone shouted at once. The girls turned around and covered their faces, Edward was swimming after Jacob to try and stop him.

When Jacob climbed up on the beach he was his wolf self, he shook off all the water then walked over to Bella and Faith and nuged on Faith's arm.

"I'm not looking Jacob." Faith snapped.

Jacob started to whimper.

"It's okay girls, it's just a mutt." Edward stated.

Faith then peeked over her shoulder and spotted the big brown wolf. "Jacob I'm going to kick your butt so hard it'll brake your palvise!" Faith shouted as she turned around and started to kick sand at him. But Jacob saw it as a game, and started to run around her.

"Edward, can you give him his stupid pants back." Said Bella.

"If that makes you happy." Edward walked up the beach and threw the wet pants at Jacob's face. "Put your pants on."

_I'm going to kill you for that you sonofa-_

"Jacob, there is woman presnt."

_It's not like they can hear me._

"You have a point."

_Of corse I do! Know if you don't mind I'm going to get dressed._ Jacob then took off running for the water with his pants in his mouth and went out about 20 yards out before phaseing.

"So wait, why did you take his pants off?" Faith quistioned.

Bella then turned to face Edward.

"..." Edward couldn't think of anything to say, "I thought it would be funny to see how he would react to it."

"Yeah right, Faith is right. You _are_ gay." Jacob said as he walked out of the water and started to shake the water out of his hair. "If you're going to be gay can you go some where else."

Edward took two steps to the girls, "There, happy? **AND I'M NOT GAY!!**" Edward shouted at Jacob.

People farther down the beach turned to look at them.

"Then why did you take my shorts?" Jacob asked.

"Because I thought it would be funny."

"Okay, boys lets do something else." Bella said cutting between the boys. "What should we do?"

"Let's go see a movie!" Faith comented.

"That sounds like fun!" Bella agreed, "Boys?"

Both Faith and Bella studied the two boys.

"I'll go if you keep Mr. Gay there away from me." Jacob said walking over to Faith.

"I'm not gay and why would I be by you, when I have Bella?" Edward quistioned.

"That's alright Jake, _I'll _keep you by _me._" Faith add a whinke to her sentece that only Jacob saw.

"Then lets go." Bella commanded.

_Author's note: Okay just so yall know, I'm Faith. My other friend 'harrylova01' will be coming into the story, hopefully the next chapter but lets see where we're at._


	4. Chapter 4

"What show should we see?" Edward questioned.

Bella put a finger up to her bottom lip and looked at the choices. They could watch Happy Feet, The Game Plan, Delta Farce, or Without a Paddle.

"I want to see Without a Paddle," Faith said turning to look at Jacob, "can we?"

Jacob looked down at her then smiled. "Sure, sure."

Faith then gave him a small kiss. "What show are you two watching?"

"What ever Bella wants to see." Edward said looking down at Bella.

"Why does she always have to pick for you? For crying out loud, Edward are you scared to pick a movie?" Jacob asked as he dug in his back pocket for his wallet. "Show some back bone."

"I really don't care what show I go to see, because I may not even pay attain to it." Edward said pulling his wallet out.

"Let's go see Happy Feet." Bella said looking at the rateings, both Delta Farce and Without a Paddle were rated PG-13, and Happy Feet and The Game Plan were PG.

"Okay. Here, go get some treat and I'll grab us some seats." Edward handed her 40 dollars then walked over to theater 2.

Jacob rolled his eyes then walked over with Bella and Faith over to the snake counter. "What do you want Faith?"

"Um, I'm still full from dinner, thanks anyways." Faith said looking at Jacob's shirt and studying all the small holes in it.

"You sure?"

Faith nodded.

"Bella?"

"I'll get a small drink."

"What?"

"Some sprite."

"Okay, I'll grab just a little something too." _**(Okay, a little to Jacob is a meal for the rest of us, sorry but it's the truth)**_Jacob took a step to the counter and looked at all the treats. "I'll take 2 Twix bars, a big cup of Dr. Pepper with a small sprite, the big bucket of popcorn, and some Skittles."

The person behind the counter started to gather everything together.

Bella knew that Jacob ate a lot but still, when ever he was getting food, he always got a lot. _Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt sick after all that sugar. **(suger rush anyone?)**_ Bella thought.

"That'll be 35.18, sir."

Jacob pulled out 36 dollars and placed them on the counter then began together his things, Faith had to help him carry every thing into theater 5.

"See you later Bella." Faith said, Jacob had the Twix bars and skittles hanging from his mouth so he couldn't talk but he did wave with his little finger.

"See ya." Bella walked into the dark theator and looked around for Edward, it was no use. It was to dark and she was clomsy already. _Just take the first empty seat and hope you spot Edward._ Bella told her self.

"Bella." A voice called out, it was Mike.

"Hi Mike, have you seen Edward?"

Edward pocked around Mike and waved to her.

"Oh," Bella started to slide down the small walk way and took the seat between Mike and Edward. "Thanks." Bella gave Edward the 40 dollars.

"How did you buy that drink?" Edward asked when he noticed all 40 dollars.

"Jake paid for it."

"Shhh, the movies starting." Mike stated.

Bella stuck her lip out and lend up agents Edward, his cold body cooled her off, something told her this was going to be a long movie.

**xXxXxXx**

_What was that?_

_Shit. I think it's Tony._

_Tony?!  
Get your clothes on!_

_What happened to ''Tony's in China''?  
Oh, this is bad. Get your clothes on--_

_Hey, Tony._

_you're home early, baby._

_Tony?  
What the hell's going on here?_

"Tony's a girl?" Faith whispered, her hand was wrapped up in Jacob's hand, her head resting on his shoulder with his head resting on top of her head.

"That's sick. She's by." Jacob swallowed hard at the thought of a guy just making love to a girl and her _Tony_ is a girl, man that must suck out loud.

_Tony, there's enough of me to go around._

_I'm thinking about a Tom sandwich. _The male said out loud, before Tony attacked him.

Both Jacob and Faith made a painful face at the site but only Jacob flinched at the site of the male getting his nuts knocked in.

**xXxXxXx**

Bella looked over at Mike when he started to laugh at the dancing baby penguin, his laugh was a little spooky sort of like he was laughing at a stupid joke.

Bella shifted towrds Edward a little more.

Edward noticed this and wrapped a arm around her shoulders, and kissed her hair. If it wasn't for Mike on the other side of Bella, he'd be kissing Bella's lips.

Mike started to laugh harder when the penguin named Mumble jumped out of the water and slide into the other penguin named Gloria.

**xXxXxXx**

(2 hours later)

"Wow, I loved that show. Mostly the part when they found the money and the bones." Faith said.

"That part was good, but not as good as the part when that old man told the three guys to get dressed because he's been alone for years and the small clothes the guys were wareing looked good to him." Jacob bellowed.

"I feel so bad for the penguin." Bella said as she whipped her nose on her sleeve.

"Why? They get the fish in the end."

"I know, but still. He was in that zoo and ran into the glass."

"But they let him go." Edward stated.

"Hey, love birds. It's time to go." Jacob shouted.

"It's almost mid-night." Said Faith.

"Fine. Bella?" Edward said holding out his hand.

"Thank you Edward." Bella took his hand and jumped on his back.

Faith did the same only she climbed up on Jacob's back.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Edward didn't even seem to notice her words.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Hello, anyone home?"

Jacob and Faith looked at the two and noticed that Edward was looking else where and loving what ever he was seeing.

"Is he alright?" Faith quistioned.

"Who cares?" Jacob said taking a step.

"Hold on," Faith slipped down his back and walked over to Bella and Edward, "He looks dead."

"He is dead," Jacob said waving a hand in front of Edward's face, "and he looks stoned."

Both Bella and Faith punched Jacob's shoulder.

"Shut up Jacob!" Bella commanded.

"What's he looking at?"

_Author's note: Man I hate cliff hangers! Just so y'all know I pick 4 random shows that are at my place. If you haven't seen the shows then I'm sorry for the spoilers. I couldn't find the script for Happy feet so it's a little off, sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we go now? I think that ice burg went by again." Jacob complained.

"Shut it Jake!" Bella commanded, she waved another hand in front of his face hopping to snap him out of his trance. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Come on Faith, we better get you home." Jacob said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up on his back, that's when Jacob and Faith noticed a girl. Jacob turned to look at Edward then looked back at the girl. _Are you looking at that girl?_

Edward nodded.

"He moved!" Bella sounded so proud of herself for noticing.

Jacob looked back at the gril, she was shorter then Bella and Faith, she had long-dark-brown hair that went to the small of her back, and her eyes were brown like her hair. _Edward, do you like her?_

Edward nodded again.

_Why?_

Ed shrugged.

_What about Bella?_

"Who?" Edward questioned out loud.

Jacob dropped his shoulders then placed Faith on the ground and grabbed Edward and pulled him a side, " You idiot! Bella, your girl friend. Ringing any bells?"

"No, can you move your arm. I can't see the other girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes then looked at the girl, an evil idea crawled into his head, he was about to show Bella that you can _never _trust a vampire. "Go say 'hi', get her name and number. Make some plans for tomorrow night, and I'll never see you again. Good bye." Jacob pushed Edward towrds the girl then turned around, but before he could make it over to Bella and Faith, a hand grabbed his arm. "Edward, let go of me."

"Oh, so that's his name." A female vocie said.

Jacob turned around again and looked down at the girl and Edward.

"He tried to say something but didn't know how to say it, then he started to point at you." The girl said, "Do you know him?"

Everything in Jacob's body was telling him to lie to the girl, "Unfortunately yes." _Why did I say that?! I could have said 'no' then walked away!! _"What did you need?"

"Jacob can I talk to you for a second? Thanks." Edward grabbed Jake's shirt caller and pulled to the side, "I need help, how did know that Faith was your soul-mate?"

"It was easy."

"How?"

"I have to get Faith home just get her number and call her." Jacob started to walk away, but once again Edward grabbed the back of Jacob's shirt and dragged him back over to the girl.

"Hi, sorry about that. What's your name and number-" Jacob covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"What?" The girl demanded.

"What he asking is what's your name?"

"Oh, its Mizuki."

"That's a nice name. Okay, I'll leave you two _alone._" Luckily for Jacob Mizuki didn't notice how he said 'alone'.

"Oh, I have to leave actually," Mizuki pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it, "can you give this to him when he's _normal_." Mizuki gave the paper to Jacob then walked off.

"Here." Jacob shoved the paper into Edward's hands then walked over to Faith and Bella. "Jacob what about Edward? Where did he go?" Bella questioned as Jacob squished his way through the crowd.

"I don't know, but I smell blood. Let's get out of here." Then him and the girls took off before Edward or anything else could tried to stop them.

Edward studied the number on the paper, 799-6765. _Wow, I got her number and Jacob did all the talking._

**xXxXxXx**

"Dad, I'm staying over at Faith's place tonight."

"Who's Faith?" Charlie called from the front room.

"Oh, she's just a friend. _Jacob's girlfriend_." She said that last part under her breath.

Call me when you get there and leave me a number to call you at."

"Fine," Bella sighed.

"Have fun." Charlie said before cheering with the stadium on TV, it was another football game, and by the sounds of it, it sounded like they scored a touch-down.

Bella shook her head and walked out to her truck. _I wounder were Edward went? Jacob said he saw some one bleeding then took off running. _Bella shrugged then turned the key. She went to Jacob's place first so then Jacob could take her to Faith's house, but Faith was there waiting for her.

"Hi guys." Bella called over the engine.

Jacob and Faith were sitting on the porch talking, they both looked up at her and waved. "What you doing Bell?"

"Nothing, can I crash here for the night? I'm worried about Edward."

"Then why did you come here?" Jacob questioned.

"Because I was going to ask you if you had any idea were Edward ran off to." Bella jumped out of her truck and walked over to them and took the seat next to Jacob.

"I ain't got a clue, he's your bloodsucker, you should know where he went." Jacob said laying down on the porch.

"Jake, be nice. She's worried about Edward. You can tell me the rest of that _story_later." Faith said standing up and grabbing Bella's hand, "I'll help you. Bye Jakie."

Bella looked over her shoulder at Jacob who was shaking his head then standing up.

"Hold on, I can't let you two go alone, you two seem to attract danger to yourselves." Jacob stated as he walked past them. "Wait right here. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Faith questioned.

Jacob ignored her question and walked into the trees, it wasn't long before a big brown wolf walked into the yard.

"Oh, now you can smell him." Faith stated.

Jacob nodded.

"Okay lets go."

_Author's note: I bet you didn't see that coming. LOL. Mizuki means beautiful moon in Japanese. Sorry if this chapter was rushed._


	6. Chapter 6

_**(OMG I just noticed that in the 1st chap I made it so Bella and Edward were married! Crap I'll fix it. Sorry.)**_

Edward opened the front door and walked into the living room, then plopped down the coach. Alice came walking down the stairs and looked over at him. "Who is she?"

"Mizuki." He said the name with so much lust.

"What about Bella? Does she know you're falling for this other girl?" Alice said standing in-front of him now.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he walked in from the back door.

"Edward loves another girl," Alice stated.

"But Edward, you got married to Bella." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

"Oh yeah. Alice can you get some papers to fix that _problem_?" Edward asked as he stood up and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Call Bella first. You know as well as I do, she'll be coming here so ask about you." Alice stated, she was trying to be mean but Jasper wasn't helping at all. Jasper was kissing and nipping at her neck. "Jasper." She giggled.

"Hum?"

"Not now." She giggled out.

"Fine." Jasper said standing straight up. "So Edward, how are you going to brake it to Bella that you no longer love her?"

"I don't know." Edward scrolled through the numbers and went to 'Bella' then pushed call.

The phone rang twice before Charlie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Charlie, is Bella there?"

"No, she went over to Faith's place to spend the night."

"Oh, sorry." Edward said before closing the phone, "That girl is so hard to keep track of."

"Not really," Alice said sitting down on the coffee table, "she's headed this way looking for you."

**xXxXxXx**

"Jacob go faster, I want to see him." Bella said as she picked her self up off the ground. The reason they were going so slow was because Bella was tripping over every little thing.

Jacob let out a small, low growl.

"Jakie you have to be nice to Bella." Faith was riding on Jake's back as they walked through the forest. "She'll be going through a hard time soon."

Jacob snorted.

"What do you mean I'll be going through a hard time soon?" Bella questioned as she ran to Jacob's side.

"Oops, I didn't say anything." Faith lied.

"What do you mean?!" Bella asked again pulling on Jacob's fur to make him stop. "Tell me!"

"Jacob _will_ tell you later." Faith quickly said.

Both Jacob and Bella looked at each other, then at Faith.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to brake it to her." Faith stated.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Edward's stench was every where around here, the blood-sucker house must be close. It was a good thing Bella couldn't smell it.

"Wait, hold on Jacob." Bella said grabbing another hand full of fur. "This place looks familiar. I think we're by Edward's house," she said with joy, before Jacob or Faith could react to her statement she took off running towards the Cullen's house. "EDWARD!" Bella cried out.

**xXxXxXx**

"They're here. You better think fast Edward." Alice said folding her arms over her chest.

"Tell her I'm not here, or your porch will be nothing more then a metal cube!" Edward said rushing up the stairs.

Just then the door flung open and Bella raced in. "Edward?" Bella looked around then studied Alice and Jasper. "Have you two seen Edward?"

"He's not here. He told us that he was going to your place." Alice lied through her teeth.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper added.

Bella looked around the room then noticed a small piece of paper on the coach, why would there be paper on the coach? Bella walked over to it and snatched it up before Alice or Jasper noticed it. She studied the number and name on the paper.

"Who's Mizuki?" Bella asked turning to face the two vampires.

Alice turned to face Jasper at the same time Faith and Jacob came in the house.

"Will some one tell me what's going on!?" Bella shouted.

All four looked at her then at each other, Jacob and Jasper stood in front of Faith and Alice.

"Bella," Alice started, "I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Edward hates you and wants this other girl named Mizuki." Said Faith and Jacob, Jacob was never afread of telling Bella the cold hard facts and Faith called it as she saw it.

"What?" Bella turned to face Alice. "Is this true?" Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes."

Everyone looked up the stairs and saw Edward walking down holding Mizuki's hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I finally know how Jacob feels about Faith, and I..." Edward looked away from Bella. "I'm sorry."

"You're leaving me for some girl?! She doesn't even like you!" Bella shouted.

"I do too! If I didn't love him then why would I be here holding his hand!?" Mizuki shouted back at her.

"It's alright Mizuki, she's just _jealous_." Edward stated as he wrapped Mizuki in his arms. "Jasper could you please take Bella home."

Alice looked up at Jasper then back at Bella.

Jasper studied Bella then looked up at Edward and Mizuki. "Sorry Edward, but I'm busy. I have to help Alice with her car." Before anyone knew it Jasper and Alice were gone.

"Jacob?" Edward quistioned.

"Jacob needs to help me with my...swimming." Faith lied.

"He can do that later."

"No I can't, later I have to work on her new truck. Bye guys." Jacob threw Faith over his shoulder.

Bella, Mizuki, and Edward stood there in the silents and looked at each other. Mizuki looked down at Bella then turned to face Edward. "I'll meet you up stairs." Then Mizuki ran up the stairs.

"Edward, when did this happen?" Bella asked.

"When we went to the movies." He said with no emotion to his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to word it."

Bella lowered her head then headed for the door, Edward didn't try to stop her this time. The two no longer had anything to say to each other. "Bye Edward."

"Good bye Bella."

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I had a writers block. wow, I think this chapter turned out bad. Okay I think this will be the end of these story, I might write another one, depends on what you think. I'll let you pick on the vote thingy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been close to 7 months seance Bella seen Edward or Mizuki, but Faith keeps her updated. Mizuki is dead at school and to her family, she not really dead but they have to say she is just because Faith told Bella that Mizuki was now a vampire, or at lest part of one. Something went wrong when they were trying to changer.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to face her new boyfriend, trying to make Edward jealous isn't as easy as she thought it would be. "Yes Kevin."

"Is something bugging you?" Kevin asked as he pulled his truck over.

"No," Bella said sighing.

"Bella I know you better then that. You're thinking about Edward Cullen again aren't you?"

"No," Bella stated a little harder then what she meant.

"Bella, if you weren't thinking about him then you'd be asking me to go with you to the forest just to walk around." Kevin stated. "I still don't understand why you like the forest when you trip on your face every time."

"It's along story." Bella said turning to look out the window. It was raining again, then sky was dark and gray, surly the heavens were ether making fun of her or cry over something that had nothing to do with her. _Why did you pick her over me Edward? We've been together for almost a year, then she comes walking into your life. Why? What does she have that I don't?_

"Bella, schools going to start soon." Kevin and Bella where going to college in the next state together, Bella wouldn't go farther then that, just in case Edward changed his mind about Mizuki, but there really was no hope for that.

"Bella, I have to go to class now, I'm sorry Bella." Kevin opened his door then stepped out of the truck and walked to the building to the left of the main building.

Bella sat in the truck watching all the other kids go by, she recognized some of the faces but they were not faces she wanted to see.

**xXxXxXx**

"Edward?"

Edward walked onto the back porch and stood over Mizuki. "Yes."

"I wounder how Bella's doing. Do you see her at all?" Mizuki asked as she watched the sun rise in the east.

"Do you want me to see her?" Edward asked as he sat down by her, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Edward, don't do that. You know I hate it when you ask me to tell you what to do in life." Mizuki stated turning her head away from him.

"Sorry. No, I haven't seen her, but Alice still talks to her and you know Faith comes over and talks about her."

"Not very much." Mizuki stated. "Edward, I think I want to spend a day with her. Am I ready to go yet?"

"Yes, you're ready."

"Okay, I think I'll pay her a visit today. Want to come?" Mizuki asked.

"No, I better not. Just so I don't hurt her anymore then I did."

"Okay. Love you." Mizuki lend over and gave Edward a small kiss on his cold lips.

**xXxXxXx**

Bella kicked a small rock off the sidewalk, she was headed to the west side of campus to her english. _Why Edward? Why would you do this to me? Why did you have to leave me a second time?_ She ex-held heavily then walked into the building.

**xXxXxXx**

"Jacob get up!" Faith was pulling on Jacob's arm, it was their last day of high school. "Come on Jackie!" It was no use, Jacob was to big for Faith to pull off the coach. "I've got bacon." Faith stated.

Just then Jacob shot off the coach and looked around the small house, "Where? I don't smell or see it."

"Ha ha, got ya."

Jacob turned around and spotted Faith on the coach where he was just at. "You took my seat."

"No, on your feet lose your seat." Faith stated.

Jacob started to walk towards her and the coach, she quickly laid down so she was taking up the whole coach. "So that's how you want to play." Jacob said with a sly voice.

"What are you thinking of?" Faith questioned, not getting the hint in his voice.

"Nothing much," Jacob got on the coach with her, only he was kneeling over her with his hands on the arm rest, "just a little of this and a little of that-"

"Jacob Black!" Both Faith and Jacob turned to face Billy in the hall way. "We don't do that here."

Jacob ex-held then got off the coach.

"Jacob you know your to young for that, and that you can't control yourself yet. You have no experience with that kind of power."

"Dad!" Jacob barked.

"Just telling you the truth." Billy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Sorry you had to hear that Faith." Jacob said lowering his head.

Faith got off the coach and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, "I don't blame you. I'm one hot, sexy chick."

"Chick? Are you saying your a chicken?" Jacob teased.

"No! I'm saying I'm your...cave pup." Faith winked at him.

"Faith!" Billy said sounding surprised. Jacob didn't get it until he watched a sly grin grow on Faith's face and her eyes grow soft.

"Oh," Jacob laughed, a lite blush started to cover his rust colored cheeks. Faith laughed at that.

**xXxXxXx**

"Bella Swan, how nice of you to join us this morning. Take your seat and copy the notes off the board." Mr. White commanded.

Bella placed her backpack on the desk and took her seat, she looked at the board and took out a piece of paper. Instead of writing down the notes she drew pictures of Edward and her together again. She was taking this very hard, it didn't matter that Edward was right down the road from her home, he wasn't in her life anymore. _I wish you'd come back to me._

"Miss Swan?!"

Bella looked up from her paper. "Yes?"

"What's the answer?"

"...24?"

The whole class started to laugh at her. "24? So that's the answer to why the moon is slowly leaving the earth. Bella will you see me after class?"

Bella ex-held heavily before placing her head on the desk.

Author's note: Okay, I don't know if this was a good chapter but leave a review anyways. LOL I love to read/know what you think about my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Bella?!" It was Kevin, he came running over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been?! I was waiting for you by the truck so we could grab a bite to eat for lunch."

"Mr. White wanted to see me after class." Bella stated.

"Why?"

"I," Bella started "I fell asleep." Lied Bella.

"Oh, you stayed up doing homework again didn't you?"

"Yeah," Bella couldn't tell Kevin that she was thinking of Edward during class and last night, he wouldn't be happy to hear that Bella wasn't over Edward yet. "Shall we go get a bite to eat now?" Bella wanted to change the subject from class and Edward.

"I already got some food, it's pizza. Is that alright with you?" Kevin always had to get pizza.

"Yeah," Bella looked down at her feet then back into Kevin's brown eyes. _I wounder if he knows I'm just using him to make Edward jealous of me?_

**xXxXxXx**

Jacob and Faith walked out onto the front porch and sat on the stairs, "Is he looking?" Faith whispered.

"I don't know, but for safety lets go out back, or some where." Jacob stated. They stood up and walked over to the side of the house, "Hold on." Jacob went into the bushes and turned into a wolf.

"You're so bad." Faith commented. She climbed onto his back then Jacob ran down the dirt path, then into the forest.

"Jacob's going to get him self into a lot of trouble at the rate he's going with Faith." Billy said watching from the window.

**xXxXxXx**

"Edward, I'm leaving now." Mizuki called from the front door, Edward was at her side in seconds.

"Already? I think she's at school tho." Edward said pulling Mizuki's body closer to his.

"So, I'll get her out then." Mizuki said as she studied Edward's eyes. "You know, it's easy to read you. We'll do that later, okay?" Mizuki softly kissed his lips.

Edward took this chance and pulled Mizuki into along kiss, they didn't need to breath so why not make all the other human couples jealous of their long kiss. Edward slowly moved his tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue and long K-9's, they tasted so sweet, almost like fresh honey on his tongue.

Mizuki slowly pulled herself away from him, "Okay Edward, I need to go." She gave him on last kiss before walking out to her new Mitsubishi, ocean blue, four wheel drive, Triton truck that she picked out her self. It had leather interior, and surround sound. She jumped up front and turned the key to start the truck, she loved to hear her truck purr, she waved good bye to Edward before pulling out of her parking spot then racing down the dirt road, her back wheels spun free for a second while trying to get traction, it kicked up a lot of dust in the proses.

**xXxXxXx**

"Jacob, where are you taking me?" Faith asked as she looked around the unfamiliar forest, "Have you been here before?"

Jacob lit out a small bark to say 'Yes.' Faith still wasn't confterble with the whole forest idea, unless there was a cabin, but Jacob didn't like cabins to much. Jacob stopped and waited for Faith to get off.

"Oh, are you going to change back?"

Jacob nodded.

"Okay." Faith slipped off his back and stood by a tree, she watched as Jacob walked over to some bushes and disappear behind them. "Please hurry Jacob." Faith looked around at the darkening forest and listened to the wind through the leaves.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I think I tore my pants again." Jacob said as he walked over to Faith and wrapped his arms around her after seeing her shiver in the cold breeze.

"Where?"

"Right here." Jacob said as he placed his hand under her chine and pulled her face up to look at him, he lowered his head and softly kissed her lips. "There all better."

"I'm not better." Faith stated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her self up and pressed her body into his. "It's getting colder but your body can keep me worm." Faith said hoping Jacob would get the hint.

Jacob lowered his head again and licked her neck, "I know what you mean." Jacob stated as he started to breath her in.

Faith started to run her hands through her hair and felt Jacob's hands trace her back and body. She then pulled him down to the forest floor.

Jacob was kneeling over her but slowly lowered himself.

**xXxXxXx**

The bell rang for the lunch to end. "Bella meet me by the truck after school," Kevin started to run his thumb along her jaw line, from her ear to her lips, "see a move maybe a flick-"

"Kevin, I told you before, I don't like going to the movies, and I'm not ready for our relationship to go that far." Bella said as she thought back to the night when Edward saw Mizuki.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I thought you would have been over it by now. You said you two haven't seen each other for 7 almost 8 months, and we've been seeing each other for the last 5 months." Kevin stated. "Bella you have to _stop _living in the past."

Bella knew he was right but, could she live with that? "I'll try, I have to go to class now." Before any more words could be shared Bella walked off. She didn't even look back or wave back to Kevin. "Time for a new boy." Bella whispered to her self. Just then she saw a blue truck come speeding into the parking lot and screech to a stop by her, the passenger window rolled down and revealed Mizuki in side. "Mizuki?" Bella sounded confused but then remembered the hatred she had for her. "Mizuki." She said coldly this time.

"Bella how are you? Need a lift?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to spend a day with you, get to know you a little better. Just stuff like that. Want to?" Mizuki asked.

Bella looked at the truck then at Mizuki. _I guess I could, I don't even know her, I only hate her because she took Edward from me. _"Fine, but no talking about you know who."

"Deal."

Bella walked over to the truck then jumped in, she took one last look at the school and spotted Kevin walking to his class. But she didn't bother to say anything to him, just because Bella didn't think he'd be able to hear her in a speeding truck.

_Author's note: I put a pic of Mizuki's truck on my profile if you want to see it, but it's not the right color. Wow I' so bad in this chap._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The truck ride was very quiet as Mizuki and Bella sat there waiting for the other person to start a conversation. "...So. How are you doing Bella?"

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Fine, any thing new in your life? Faith said you got a new boyfriend, how's he?"

"He's okay, but I think he doesn't like me." Bella said looking out the window, and once again it got quiet. Bella couldn't help but peek over at Mizuki every now and then, Mizuki was still short, but now her hair looked darker then it use to because of her pale skin from being a vampire, or at lest half a vampire. "So what about you? Faith told me you were _part _vampire, what happened there?"

"Well to tell you the truth I really don't know what happened. E-" Mizuki stopped her self from saying his name, "Jasper, said that it had to do with the venom not being strong enough or some thing like that." Mizuki took the next left turn, Bella recognized it as the road that lead to the beach by Jacob's house. "I hope you don't mind but I'm also picking Faith up."

"Oh, no I don't mind." Bella said looking at Mizuki's eyes, they weren't gold like Edward's but they weren't brown like they use to be, it was like an autumn leaf yellow. "Did it hurt when they changed you?"

Mizuki didn't answer right away, she thought over the words very carefully before speaking. "Well, it felt like a hour or two but in reality it was a couple of days, they had to tell my friends and family that I died from some unknown illness that I got on our honey moon to Africa." Mizuki took a deep breath, "But the pain...it's hard to describe. It felt like something was trying to force me into some cold water...like a bolder tied to your foot and your trying to keep your head above the water, but the whole time you're in the water your body feels like it's on fire. Maybe it was an ocean of liquid fire."

Bella didn't say anything.

"Could you hand me the coat and the hat on the back seat there?" Mizuki asked as she started to turn down Jacob's road.

Bella reached back and grabbed the items that Mizuki asked for, it was a black leather jacket with a cowboy hat "Why do you need this?"

"I like them, and also it helps to keep the werewolf smell off of me." Mizuki stated as she pulled the truck over to the curb. "They should be here. I'll catch up in a second." Mizuki started to put the jacket on as Bella stepped out of the truck and walked up to the front door, but before she made it to the porch Mizuki was at her side.

Mizuki knocked on the door and waited for some one to come to the door. It was Billy who opened the door. "Oh, Mizuki. How are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm doing good, come on in." Billy wheeled himself back allowing the girls to come in. "How's the family?"

"They're good. Where's Jacob and Faith?"

Bella could tell that Mizuki is a common guest at the Black house.

"They left here about an hour ago, you should be able to track them down. How are you Bella? It's been along time since you've been here. How's Charlie?"

"He's fine, I'm doing good, college isn't what I thought it would be. Sorry I haven't come by much." Bella apologized.

"That's okay. Tell Charlie I say hello. But yeah Mizuki, you should be able to find them." Billy said.

"Okay, thanks Billy." Mizuki touched the brim of her hat then headed for the door. "Bye."

Bella looked at Mizuki then back at Billy. "See ya later." Bella waved 'bye' before running over to Mizuki. "Can you smell them?"

"A little bit, not as good as Jasper or the others, but I can' smell them. Mostly Jacob." Mizuki stated.

**xXxXxXx**

Faith stretched then looked around, she spotted Jacob sleeping next to her. He had a small twig in his hair, but she had some twigs and leaves in hers. "Jacob?" She reached over and patted Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob wake up." She then gave him a small kiss.

Jacob stated to twitch before he's eyes slowly opened. "Hi Faith." He said with a smile on his face. "What time is it?" He sat up and looked around.

"Who knows." Faith said sitting up and crawling over to Jacob. "I think we should be headed home soon thou."

"Yeah." Jacob stood up then froze in place. "Do you hear that?" He questioned.

Faith stopped and listened to the quiet forest, "No, what is it."

"That's just it, there is no sound." Jacob helped Faith to her feet then wrapped his arms around her. "Fix your clothes, we're going." Jacob said as he helped her get ready to face the world again.

"Jacob, I don't get it. What's going on?" Faith said as she picked the twig off of Jacob.

"I don't know, but I don't like the feeling here." Not long after Jacob said that, something moved in the bushes around them.

"What was that?!" Faith ask turning to face the sound of the bushes moving.

"I don't know." Jacob turned into a wolf and handed Faith his shorts.

"Don't you dare leave me." Faith said in a scared voice.

Jacob shook his head, then looked around. He couldn't see anything that would hurt or bug them but he could smell something very familiar.

Again something moved in the bushes, only this time it was behind them. Jacob and Faith quickly turned but missed the noise maker.

"Jacob?" Faith reached a hand out to grab a hand full of Jacob's fur but before she could feel it's warmth in her hand something came dashing out of the bushes and plowed into Jacob. Jacob let out a loud whimper showing that what ever it was that hit him, hurt him. "Jacob!" Faith watched as Jacob and the white figure disappeared into the bushes. The air was now filled with growls and the sound of things breaking. "Jacob!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Come on Bella!" Mizuki grabbed Bella's hand and threw her on her back and took off running through the forest. It reminded Bella of the first time Edward ran with her on his back.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I hear something, and it sounds like Emmit, or Jasper."

"What?"

_Author's note: Wow, it's almost like a western, or at lest the part were Bella and Mizuki are with Billy. Man, I love leaving you guys as cliffhangers. LOL, I'll tell you what happening in the next chap._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean you hear something that sounds like Emmit or Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I mean _I can hear them_, it sounds like a fight." Mizuki started to run faster as she herd the fight grow louder and louder. Soon Bella was able to hear it too.

"Who on earth would be fighting this far in a forest? And why this forest of all the forests around here?"

"I don't know, but I can smell the blood now." Mizuki said as she jumped over a rock.

**xXxXxXx**

"Jacob!" Faith ran over to the bushes and peeked around the other side of it, she saw Jacob as a wolf and some other male figure, he had a muscular build to his shape, but who was he, then Faith recognised the blond hair. It was Jasper. "Jasper, Jacob stop!" Faith's guess is Jasper was out hunting, but why would he be going after Jacob? "Stop!"

Jasper forced Jacob's back into a big bolder. "What the heck are you doing over here?!"

Jacob phased back to a human, Jasper was standing between Faith and Jacob so Faith saw nothing. "None of your business!" Jacob barked.

Jasper then forced Jacob into the rock again. "Speak you stupid mutt! I can feel your stupid emotions! You can't do that with her! Your a werewolf! She's only human!"

"I don't care! It's not like you didn't think about doing it with a human before-"

"Before I was a vampire yes but now, NO!"

"Jasper let him go! It was my idea to do it, I went along with it." Faith shouted.

"Then you're just as stupid as him." Jasper growled.

Just then Mizuki and Bella broke through the bushes and stopped at the site of the three, mostly the site of Jacob with out any clothes on. "Jasper, what's going on here? Where are his pants?" Mizuki quistioned as she put Bella down.

"This stupid mutt couldn't help himself, and now Faith's going to have puppies."

"What!?" Bella and Mizuki yelled.

"Is that true Faith?" Mizuki asked.

"No, we fell asleep. Nothing happened. Jasper's just going off of the feelings." Faith stated.

"Jasper, leave them alone. I told you I was going to take care of Faith if this sort of thing happened."

"Nothing happened!" Jacob and Faith shouted at the same time.

"Will you let go of me? You really stink, and that breeze is only getting colder." Jacob stated.

Jasper gave Jacob one last shove up against the rock before stepping back. "Wolf, you're going to regreat this."

"No I'm not. I can never regreat anything I do with my Faith." Jacob stated as he walked back over to Faith and took his pants from her and slipped into them, after that he then wrapped her in his arms. "I was planing to do that but then she fell asleep and I couldn't do it. Not yet anyways."

"So your saying that something was going to happen?" Mizuki asked.

"No, yes. Shut up." Jacob barked.

"Okay, Faith. Will you come with us?" Bella asked.

Faith looked up at Jacob then over at Jasper. "Only if Jasper leaves Jacob alone."

Mizuki and the others then looked over at Jasper.

"Fine, but I'm going to tell Alice to keep an eye on you, Faith." Jasper said before running off.

The four of them just looked at each other, Jacob still holding Faith close to his body. "Faith, can I talk to you for a second?" Mizuki asked.

Faith looked up at Jacob then slowly broke away from him. Then Mizuki and Faith walked off from the small group.

"Faith what happened?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"Faith. Please you can tell me I promise I'm not going to tell a single soul. The reason me and Jasper are so conserd about you is that Jacob is a young werewolf, and something like that. He can't controll himself you have to give him rules to go by." Mizuki stated.

"Fine, I'll talk. Nothing happened between us, that was the plan but Jacob didn't feel ready for that yet so we talked about getting married after we go to college for a year or two, or untell we were in our 20's. Happy?" Faith asked.

"Yes," Mizuki took a step closer to her then gave her a hug. "I'll tell Jasper to leave you alone."

"Thanks Mizuki." Faith hugged Mizuki back. "Wait, you're bigger then I remember. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Mizuki said as she started to blush.

"You didn't."

"I did."

Both girls then squeeled with joy. "What are you going to name it?"

"If it's a boy then I was thinking Luke, but if it's a girl then it'll be Desirae. Edward wanted a french name, but I didn't like any of the french boy names."

"That's so cool. Wait, then why were you getting after me?" Faith said in a angry tone.

"Because, Edward is old enough."

"What ever." Faith said as she rolled her eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

"So, how's life?" Jacob asked to brake the silents.

"Good," Bella had many things she wanted to ask him, but she couldn't.

"Did you get over Edward yet?"

"No! Jacob it's not that easy getting over the one you love. You don't know how hard it is."

"I do know." Jacob stated as he remembering the time when he told Bella his true feelings for her, then watching her walk to Edward.

Once again it fell silent, Jacob peeked over at Faith and Mizuki, they were still talking, only now Faith was looking at Mizuki with a shocked look on her face. _I wounder what they're talking about? _Jacob quistioned himself. "I hope they hurry. It's getting late and I still have to take Faith home."

"What do you mean? It's only about 4:30." Bella stated.

Jacob pulled out his new phone and check the time, "It's about 7: 50. Faith wanted to be home by 8 to get ready for graduation in the morning."

"Oh." Bella started to look around them, she hated the quietness.

Finely Mizuki and Faith came walked back to them.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, hay Jacob, it's time that I got home." Faith said as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist.

_Author's note: I bet you didn't see Jasper coming, or Mizuki being pregnent. I hope my friend liks that. LOL_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, I'm trying to make it so Mizuki and Edward have a moment. So don't get mad at me if it turns out bad or stars Mizuki and Edward. It may come out as a T rating but I don't know.**

"Bye Bella, sorry we didn't do anything."

"It's alright, I got to see Jacob and Jasper again." Bella said as she grabbed her bag, "I have to go and do some homework now, see ya latter." Bella said as she ran up to her porch then waved to Mizuki and watched as Mizuki sped down the road. "Why did I go with her? The only thing that happened was, me seeing Jacob, Jasper, and Faith. Now the only thing I'm thinking about is Edward." Bella walked into the house and placed her bag on the table.

"Bells, Kevin called and wanted you to call him when you got home." Charlie called from the other room.

"Okay." Bella ex-held heavily then walked over to the phone and dialed Kevin's cellphone.

"Hello." It was Kevin.

"Hi Kevin, you wanted me to call."

"Bella, where did you go after school? I was waiting for you by the truck."

"I'm sorry I wasn't feeling good."

"Why didn't you call and tell me? I could have taken you home."

"I know you could have taken me home, but I didn't want you to miss class."

"If you think I care more about my school work then you then this isn't going t work out between us. I'm sorry Bella, we can still be friends."

"..." With out saying anything Bella hung up the phone and looked over at her bag. "I'll be in my room." Bella then walked up to her room and locked the door behind her.

**xXxXxXx**

"How was Faith able to know that I was pregnant and not Edward?" Mizuki asked her self. "How'm I going to break it to him, that he's a father?" She pulled up into the garage and killed the engine. "Here goes nothing, or I could keep it a secret from him until it's time. I think I'll do that."

"Hello gorgious."

The sound of Edward's voice made Mizuki jump 20 feet up making her bump her head on the top of the cab. "Ow! Edward? How long have you been there?!" Mizuki asked as she rubbed her head.

"Not very long, why? Did you want me here longer?" Edward opened the door and helped Mizuki out of the car. "You look worried about something, is it something I can fix?" Edward asked as he placed his left hand under her chin, he let his thumb play with her bottom lip.

"Maybe." Mizuki said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Maybe not. Do you want to help me fix it?" Mizuki couldn't help but being spunky with Edward.

"I'd love to help." Edward moved his other hand to the back of Mizuki's head and pulled it in, he locked his lips with hers. This was the true beauty of not having to breath, they could kiss as long as they wanted to.

Mizuki found herself running her fingers through Edward's hair, why did she always do that when she kissed him? "Hold...on." Mizuki unwillingly pulled herself away from him, "I have to take a shower first, just so I can wash this dog smell off of me." She said as thoe she was out of breath.

"Fine. But I most worn you now, that smell is the only thing keeping you_...safe_." Edward said with a whink.

"You're so bad." Mizuki said as she walked past him and up the stairs to their bathroom.

Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Mizuki slowly made her way up, _If only she was wearing a dress or skirt._ Edward thought to himself, _She'd be mine all over again._ Edward waited there as he listened to the sound of the water starting up. "Wait, what am I doing?" Edward removed his shoes then started to climb the stairs.

**xXxXxXx**

Mizuki started to wash the shampoo out of her hair when she herd something in the bedroom. "Edward?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just making sure it was you and not Emmit or Jasper."

"Oh."

Mizuki reached over for the sope and started to lather her body with it.

Edward peeked in from the opened doorway of the bathroom and noticed that Mizuki was facing the other way. He then slowly made his way into the bathroom and over to the shower, he quitly pushed the sliding glass door open and slipped in-side.

Mizuki felt familier hands grab her waist and slowly working their way to the front of her body. "What are you doing?" She quistioned.

"Nothing, why?" Edward asked as he began to kiss Mizuki's caller bone.

"Because, this is the first time you've done this. Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Mizuki turned around in his arms to look at his face.

"You'll see." Edward slowly pushed Mizuki onto the cold tiel wall.

"Edward?" Mizuki's checks were shaded with a lite blush.

"Shhhh. Don't talk, just kiss me." Edward slowly lowered his head and locked his lips with hers.

Once again Mizuki found her fingers combing Edward's hair and getting caght in it, she aloud one of her hands to slide down his shoulder and down his arm, she pulled his arm teighter around her waist as she pressed her body up against his.

Edward slipped his tounge into her mouth and licked her tounge, he could feel the fire that fuled his love grow into a raging fire.

Even thoe the water was cold it still got steamy in there with the two of them.

They didn't feel close enough, they needed to be closer. Edward pulled her body in closer to his as he started to bite her bottom lip.

_Author's note: Wow I am so mean to Bella that or she is really bad at keeping boyfriends. Man can I write one heck of a moment? I hope you liked the moment._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Faith sat by her window and looked out into the dark world. _Where is he? _She asked herself. Jacob called about 15 minutes ago and told her that he was coming to pick her up so they could sneak out for the night and do what ever they felt like doing. Who was going to stop them? They've been planing this night for some time, but they just got the opening they were waiting for, just then Jacob softly tapped on the glass by her face, "Faith." He whispered.

"Jacob." Faith whispered with a smile, she looked at her door then slowly opened the window for him.

"Hello gorges?" He asked, she then slipped through the small opening and slipped into his arms. "What took you so long?"

"You have no idea how long it takes my dad to fall asleep." Jacob said before planting a kiss on her lips, "You ready to go?"

"You bet I am." She climbed on his back and held on tight as he slowly worked his way down the storm drain. "Be careful." Faith begged.

"I will, _with you_." He said the last part with a soft voice, he then dropped the last 3 feet to the ground before he took off running for the forest line.

**xXxXxXx**

Jasper sat down on the coach and put his arm around Alice's shoulders. "So," He began with a hint of romance to his voice, "What do you see us doing?" He asked leaning in to kiss her.

Alice looked at him and smiled, "We're not doing what you want."

"What?" He slowly pulled himself away from her. "Then what are we doing?"

"We're not doing anything." Alice stated.

"I can change that." He said before he started to kiss her neck.

"Jacob and Faith ran off and you get really mad and run after them." Alice stated as she pushed his face away from her neck, she studied him for a second before grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. "You may want to get Edward, Mizuki is going to tell him something that he's not ready for yet."

"Fine." Jasper said standing up before running up the stairs.

"Why is it always humans and wolves that get in so much trouble?" Alice asked as she rolled her eyes and laid down on the coach. "I was really looking forward to me and Jasper time."

**xXxXxXx**

"Edward, I have something to tell you." Mizuki said as she traced his jaw with her finger tips.

"What is it?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"Edward get up!" Jasper barked as he came storming into the room.

Edward's eyes shot open as he looked over at the intruder. "I am up." He stated as he covered himself and Mizuki up. "What are you doing anyways? Can't you see we're busy?"

"It's Jacob and Faith." Jasper said as he threw some clothes at Edward, "Hurry."

Before Edward could ask anything else, Jasper was gone. "I'm sorry Mizuki, it's going to have to wait until I get back." Edward said before he lend over and kissed Mizuki.

"But Edward."

"I'm sorry Mizuki but they aren't ready yet." Edward stated before leaving the room. Mizuki sighed and looked down at her lap. _Are you? _She asked herself before laying back down._ I hope you are Edward, I really hope you are._

**xXxXxXx**

"Okay, what's going on? And was it really that importent?" Edward asked as he shoved his arm through his shirt's sleeves.

"I don't know the whole thing but I have a feeling that Alice will fill us in." Jasper said as he went down the stairs and over to the coach with Alice on it. "Allice, what are they doing?"

Alice looked up at them, "Well. How can I say this. They were haveing _puppy_ love." Alice said hoping they would get it.

"So, there's a lot of kids that have puppy love that doesn't last one week." Edward said.

"Their haveing sex okay." Alice stated.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other then took off running out of the house. "How could we have missed this?!"

"Why didn't you read their minds?!"

"Shut up! The only thing that matters now is that we get to them before anything happens." Edward stated as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"Why should we even care what they do?"

"I don't know, maybe because Mizuki and Faith are good friends and Mizuki will kill me if she found out about this." Edward said.

"No she wouldn't." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"You don't know her like I do."

**xXxXxXx**

Jacob and Faith were laying side by side in the tall grass at the base of the mountain north of the town. "Jacob?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think we're ready for this?" She asked as she traced his six-pack.

"We already did it." Jacob stated as he looked into her eyes before kissing her forehead then her lips. Faith started to wrap her arms around his neck again and pulled herself up on him.

**xXxXxXx**

_BRING BRING_ Jasper pulled out his phone and looked at the number. "What is it?"

"You guys are to late," A female voice said, "Alice is crying in her room. You can come back if you want." Then the other line went dead.

"Who was it?" Edward asked even thoe he knew.

"Mizuki." Jasper said as he folded his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

_Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was rushed._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry about this chapter.**Jasper looked at Edward then started to walk back the way they came. "Watch, Alice going to ask Faith if she can set up the baby shower and make us go to the batchuler party for Jacob." Jasper moaned.

* * *

"It could be worst."

"How?"

"It could be rainning."

"You know that only works in movies and books." Jasper said as he stepped around a fox hole, "See you later, I'm going to check on Alice." Jasper said before running off. Edward stood there amoungst the trees and undergrowth.

"You owe me big Jacob." Edward growled through his teeth before running after Jasper.

* * *

There will be a part 2!!!!!!!

_Author's note: Okay this chapter was really short because I can't think of anything to write. I'll be making a part two to this story so keep a look out for that, I'm going to make it so it's a couple months later._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Edward was sitting in a field with Mizuki, he turned to look at her and smiled at her. The sun made her skin look like millions of little diamonds, he lend over and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mizuki." He said.

"I love you too." She said as she stood up and pulled Edward to his feet, "Catch me if you can." She giggled before running through the flowers and green wavy grass.

Edward smiled then started to run after her. "Get back here." He teased.

"Oh no, a scary vampire." She said as she dropped to her knees and laid down in the grass. Edward ran over to her then sat right by her.

"Mizuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get that feeling that something wonderful is going to happen?" Edward said as he laid down next to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been getting that feeling for the last 4 or 5 nights." He stated.

"Me too." Mizuki said sitting up. "Do you think it means something?"

"I don't know. Only time can tell." Edward said as he stood up and helped Mizuki to her feet. "Come on, let's see if Alice can tell us anything."

"Fine. Oh, Edward I forgot to tell you. I'm going to have a baby." Mizuki said as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"You are?!"

"Yup. Alice can't tell yet if it's a boy or girl, she said that if we pick names then she may see it better." Mizuki said smiling up at him.

"But," _I'm not ready yet._ Edward said in his head. "You should pick the names."

"But I want you to help me pick the names." Mizuki said as they started to walk the way back to their new house about two miles west of the Cullen's house.

"Fine I'll help, but you get to pick the ones you like." Edward stated wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine."

"We'll think of names along the way home."

"Oh Edward, Faith told me that Bella was hit by a bus, and that Bella wanted to see us." Mizuki said.

"When was Bella hit by a bus? How could she get hit by a bus?" Edward questioned.

"Well she was in the next town over and she was running across the road to get to her car when a bus that she didn't see came out and hit her." Mizuki stated.

"Oh, that says a lot." Edward said as he remembered how clumsy Bella was.

"I know," The two walked in silence for a minute or two before they made it to their back yard.

"Welcome home." Edward said as he swept Mizuki off her feet and walked her across the lawn then into the house, it wasn't as big as the Cullen's house but it was just right for the two soon to be three.

"I was thinking Nala if it was a girl or Chris if it was a boy." Mizuki said as Edward put her down.

"Those are nice names."

"What names were you thinking about?" Mizuki asked turning to face him.

".....Mike or.....Ashley." Edward said the first boy and girl name that came to his mind.

"Mike or Ashley....those would be good names too but I don't think I'll name our son Mike, just because that's the name of that one boy at school. Not to be mean or anything but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean." Mizuki said as she removed her flip-flops, and traded them for her sneakers. "Okay, let's get to the hospital and say hi to Bella before I go over and see how Faith is doing."

"Okay, are you sure you want to go over to Faith's place."

"Edward, Faith and Jacob live together. Remember, afther they found out that Faith was going to have a kid they moved out of their parents house and bought a house of their own."

"Do you really want to go over to their house then?" Edward still hated Jacob even though it's been almost two months sence he's seen him.

"Edward, I promis I'll be fine. You should come with me to say hi, Jacob's not a little kid any more." Mizuki stated as she opened the door and went out side, "You coming?" She asked looking back at him.

Edward looked at her and watched as the small breeze blew Mizuki's hair around. "Yes, I'm coming." Edward said as he kicked of his flip-flops and slipped into his sneakers. "Over to the hospital." Edward said as he grabbed Mizuki's hand and locked his fingers between her's.

"Okay, let's go." Mizuki said smiling at him, she rested her head on his shoulder as they began to walk. She in-held just so she could smell Edward's sweet scent. _I can't wait to see our child, it'll be ours and ours only._ Mizuki said in her head as she looked up into Edward's golden eyes. _I hope they get your eyes._

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked when he noticed her looking up at his face.

"Just some more names." She lied.

"What did you come up with?" He asked.

"....Nicole and Nelson." Mizuki said quickly.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I don't know what to write for this story anymore. If someone wants to take it over or give me an idea I'd be glad to know. If you want to take over message me and we'll take about it, but it's most likely that you'll be able to take it over. Sorry for keeping everyone waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


End file.
